


Вдохи-выдохи

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Motorcycles, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, cool snape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Для Sheridan-vika, с вечной любовью
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 46





	Вдохи-выдохи

**Author's Note:**

> Для Sheridan-vika, с вечной любовью

Гарри занимался очень важным делом – строил башню из ластиков – когда пришел Рон и плюхнулся в посетительское кресло.  
  
– Поступила кое-какая информация.  
  
– М-м, – откликнулся Гарри, укладывая квадратный синий ластик на красный.  
  
– О ПБП, – небрежно добавил Рон, и Гарри поднял взгляд над башней. Очки съехали на кончик носа.  
  
– Так.  
  
Отдел, который возглавлял Гарри, был самым тихим. ПБП – или Поднадзорные Бывшие Пожиратели – не совершали ничего возмутительного, не считая недавней свадьбы Миллисенты Булстроуд и Панси Паркинсон, но у всех свои причуды, считал Гарри.  
  
Рон закинул ногу на подлокотник и нахально ей качнул.  
  
– О Снейпе.  
  
– А, – Гарри снова вернулся к своему занятию. Зеленый ластик лег немного криво, башня пошатнулась, и пришлось придержать ее ладонями. Прежний рекорд – сорок два ластика – побить еще ни разу не удалось.  
  
– Его видели…  
  
– Ничего не хочу знать.  
  
– Видели…  
  
– Нет.  
  
– В маггловском…  
  
– Хватит.  
  
– Его видели в маггловском районе.  
  
– Лалала, – Гарри зажал уши ладонями. – Не моя зона ответственности.  
  
Рон щелкнул пальцами по белому ластику в основании, получил оранжевым ластиком по лбу и ушел. А Гарри остался. В мучительной тишине кабинета он медленно взял ручку, развернул пергамент и нацарапал:  
  
 _«1. У него там родственники (хаха)  
  
2\. Ходил на экскурсию (хаха)  
  
3\. Он тайный поклонник маггловского фаст-фуда (хахаха)  
  
4\. Он собирается поработить магглов, разрушить дома, отравить колодцы, а маггловских младенцев покромсать в котел, словно флоббер-червей»_  
  
Из всех вариантов самым реалистичным казался четвертый. Гарри вздохнул. Волей-неволей он вынужден идти и разбираться с этим новым снейповым чудачеством. Ради сохранности мира.  
  
***  
  
Выяснилось, что Снейп не просто раз-другой прогулялся по маггловскому Лондону – он регулярно туда наведывался. Гарри, конечно, не мог доверить слежку кому-то постороннему. Он сделал все в точности, как написано в инструкции Аврора: выпил оборотное зелье, пошел по другой стороне улицы, не забыл плащ и большую шляпу, а также непринужденно насвистывал канадский гимн. Заподозрить его в чем-либо было просто невозможно, и все-таки Снейп то и дело оглядывался через плечо. Гарри пришлось достать газету, чтобы унять этого параноика.  
  
Снейп выглядел почти так же, как и в последнюю их встречу. Только вместо мантии он нацепил длинное серое пальто до пят, которое моментально потемнело от дождя. Волосы Снейпа были спрятаны под воротник, но наверняка оставались такими же висючими и сосульчатыми, как и прежде. Его спина была идеально прямой, словно к ней приколотили доску, а длинные ноги шагали так широко, что Гарри приходилось время от времени срываться на бег (насвистывать в такие моменты становилось сложно).  
  
  
***  
  
  
В последний раз они виделись на торжественном ужине в честь победы. Том самом кошмарном ужине, когда все словно с ума посходили и начали объявлять о помолвках – начиная с Рона и Гермионы, и заканчивая Хагридом с мадам Максим. Гарри почувствовал себя совершенно выпавшим из жизни. Ему всегда казалось, что он легко найдет себе пару, вот только разберется с делами – крестражи и все такое. Но война закончилась две недели назад, а Гарри до сих пор был одинок и девственен, как Плакса Миртл.  
  
Когда Невилл с Луной поднялись на волшебную трибуну и начали хихикать в микрофон, Гарри отвернулся и внезапно заметил Снейпа. Тот стоял у самого выхода, подпирая стенку. Его длинные руки были скрещены на груди, шея замотана белоснежным бинтом. Он смотрел прямо на Гарри.  
  
Гарри мотнул головой: «Чего?»  
  
Снейп поднял одну бровь.  
  
Гарри поднял обе.  
  
Снейп ухмыльнулся.  
  
Гарри прищурился.  
  
Потом они трахнулись на веранде.  
  
Ну ладно, технически, это не было сексом. Просто в какой-то момент Гарри сполз по Снейпу вниз, собирая в складки мантию. Он нащупал под мантией тощие лодыжки, погладил их, потерся носом о твердый черный холмик, который оказался прямо у его лица. Облизал шерстяную плотную ткань, сморщился, снял с языка ворсинку, потом еще одну, потом еще, потом Снейп схватил его за волосы и прорычал:  
  
– Не отвлекайся!  
  
Снимать одежду он наотрез отказался, это выяснилось еще в первые минуты, когда Гарри поцеловал Снейпа в шею, потянулся к пуговицам и получил по уху. Теперь Гарри действовал осторожно, потому что левое ухо все еще горело, а в правом тоненько попискивало.  
  
Гарри расстегнул две пуговки, освобождая тяжелый снейпов член, уставился на него, собираясь с мыслями, и тут Снейп милосердно пропыхтел:  
  
– Можешь рукой.  
  
Дальше, собственно, пошли безобразия. Тишину заполнили тяжелые вздохи и тихие шлепки, с которым головка исчезала в кулаке Гарри. Запястье моментально затекло – когда помогаешь себе, не чувствуешь усталости, а теперь вот рука просто горела. Но совесть не позволяла Гарри прерваться, и он ласкал Снейпа, а свободной рукой поглаживал полюбившиеся лодыжки. Снейп не возражал, он вообще закрыл глаза и, казалось, отключился от реальности. Только частое дыхание да пот над верхней губой говорили, что он что-то чувствует. Его лицо оставалось бесстрастным, а руки вытянулись по швам, пальцы комкали ткань мантии. В какой-то момент Снейп издал долгое, утробное «М-м-м-м-м-м-м-м-ммм…», и на бинте, обвивающем его шею, вдруг появилось пятнышко крови.  
  
Гарри казалось, это будет длиться вечно. Он всегда думал, что секс – дело быстрое, по крайней мере, судя по тому, что Симус рассказывал. Но вот Снейп оказался твердым орешком. Он все стоял, зажмурившись, и не кончал, гад такой. Гарри поменял руку, и это вызвало мимолетную гримасу недовольства – морщинка появилась между бровей и тут же разгладилась.  
  
Гарри уже думал, что это какой-то новый, изощренный способ издеваться над ним, когда голову вдруг посетила светлая мысль. Он взял свободной рукой яички и начал их аккуратно сжимать.  
  
– Агммммм… – сказал Снейп, дернувшись.  
  
Довольный собой, Гарри ускорил движения, а потом еще наклонился и коротко лизнул головку.  
  
– Поттер… – шепнул Снейп.  
  
Гарри приноровился касаться языком головки, когда она появлялась из кулака, быстро высовывая и пряча язык. Это наверняка смотрелось странно, но глаза у Снейпа были закрыты, а Гарри где-то потерял очки.  
  
Дело пошло веселей, под ладонью стало влажно и скользко, Снейп все чаще издавал какие-то звуки, а в какой-то момент он вдруг распахнул глаза и произнес срывающимся голосом:  
  
– Пожалуйста!  
  
Дверь на террасу вдруг скрипнула. Голос Гермионы бодро разнесся в ночной тиши:  
  
– Гарри, ты здесь?  
  
Снейп отпрянул так стремительно, что чуть не оставил свой член у Гарри в кулаке. Он закрыл пах ладонью и попятился в тень. На его лице было непередаваемое выражение – сколько потом Гарри не вспоминал, никак не мог расшифровать.  
  
– Гарри? – Гермиона щурилась, вглядываясь в полумрак. – Там играют в шарады.  
  
Эхом разнесся хлопок аппартации.  
  
– Гарри? – встревожено позвала Гермиона.  
  
Она так и не поняла, почему Гарри не разговаривал с ней всю следующую неделю.  
  
С тех пор, собственно, Гарри не видел Снейпа. О, конечно, он пытался! Но все, чего добился – ядовито-вежливого письма, в котором дорогой профессор убедительно просил не беспокоить его больше по ничтожным поводам.  
  
 _«Когда в следующий раз над миром нависнет угроза, Вы можете черкнуть мне пару строк, Поттер, и возможно, я отвечу. Но в любых других обстоятельствах я бы предпочел вспоминать о Вашем существовании только благодаря Вашему навязчивому присутствию на страницах газет»_.  
  
«Вы», да еще с большой буквы. Гарри понял, что дальше искать встречи бессмысленно. Наверное, Снейпу просто было стыдно. Ну да они оба выставили себя дураками в тот вечер. Гарри порвал письмо в мелкие клочки и поклялся, что больше он к Снейпу на милю не приблизится, знать о нем не желает и думать не собирается.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Итак, Гарри следовал за Снейпом до самой подворотни. Старые дома сходились в тупик. Снейп шагал туда уверенно и привычно. Он скрылся за дверью, обитой железом. Она оказалась тяжелой – Гарри потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы распахнуть ее. Щеколда звякнула, отвалившись на пол, и Гарри смущенно задвинул ее ногой под вешалку.  
  
На той, кстати, безжизненно висело снейпово пальто.  
  
Гарри на всякий случай проверил карманы. Если Снейп явился к магглам не с мирными целями, то у него должно быть при себе что-нибудь вроде орудия массового поражения. Конечно, шанс, что Снейп забудет орудие в кармане пальто, был невелик. Но все-таки Гарри был очень бдительным аврором.  
  
Вероятные орудия массового поражения:  
  
 _1\. Пара перчаток, черные, кожа (ими можно больно хлестать по щекам)  
  
2\. Упаковка леденцов от боли в горле (открытые, возможно, чтобы приманивать маггловских детей)  
  
3\. Смятая бумажка (чек за леденцы, может скрывать в себе тайный шифр)  
  
4\. Карандашный огрызок (его можно воткнуть в глаз или во что-то другое)_  
  
Изучив все тщательным образом, Гарри сунул леденец в рот и пошел на шум голосов. Пройдя через длинный коридор, Гарри очутился в просторной комнате. Это, очевидно, был бар – присутствовала и стойка, и многочисленные бутылки, и дымные завесы в воздухе. В мутные оконца под потолком проникал дневной свет. Золотилось пиво в кружках, сверкали заклепки на кожаных куртках байкеров.  
  
Гарри таращился во все глаза.  
  
Снейп сидел на высоком табурете, расслабленно облокотившись о стойку. Его голова была повязана черной банданой, из-под которой струились черные волосы, слегка пушистые от влажности. Запястья Снейпа были перехвачены широкими кожаными браслетами, жилет обнажал крепкие плечи и белоснежные руки. Даже Темная метка, побледневшая и лишенная четких очертаний, казалась простой татуировкой и удивительно подходила к этому новому облику.  
  
Снейп покачивал головой в такт музыке, закрыв глаза и чуть запрокинув голову. Он без смущения демонстрировал горло, изрезанное шрамами. На его лице застыло умиротворенное выражение, так что Гарри даже не сразу понял, что перед ним Северус Снейп.  
  
Но приходилось принять невероятное – профессор был здесь, среди этих грозных байкеров, своим. Он определенно хорошо знал и этих людей, и это место. Он носил бандану и пил пиво. Если бы Гарри увидел бывшего учителя с сигаретой во рту, это, пожалуй, стало бы последней каплей – а так Гарри смог справиться с первым потрясением и тихонько присесть за столик в темном углу.  
  
Некоторое время он просто наблюдал за Снейпом в его естественной среде обитания. Снейп наслаждался музыкой и пивом. Время от времени кто-нибудь подходил к нему, чтобы переброситься парой фраз. Потом большая компания ушла через вторую дверь, ведущую во внутренний дворик. Вскоре Снейп засобирался тоже. Он, похоже, не беспокоился об оставленном плаще. Гарри подозревал, что Снейп тайком наложил на себя согревающие чары. Но когда выскользнул за профессором на улицу, поежился, глядя на него. Осенняя морось щедро осыпала голые руки, украсила круглыми каплями кожу жилета.  
  
Теперь только Гарри увидел байкерский прикид целиком. И это, надо сказать, был тяжелый удар.  
  
Снейп был в коже с ног до головы. И если голова никаких сюрпризов не таила, то ноги Снейпа, туго обтянутые блестящими кожаными штанами, стали настоящим откровением. Что там лодыжки? Гарри мог рассмотреть каждый изгиб, даже с того места, где он прятался. С тем же успехом Снейп мог ходить голым. О чем он только думает? Гарри покраснел от ярости. Дышать стало трудно.  
  
Конечно, они не виделись целых три месяца, но Гарри не думал, что Снейп мог настолько измениться за одно лето. Люди так не делают. Возможно, он всегда скрывал эту свою часть жизни. Возможно, он, подлый обманщик, еще и в рок-группе какой-нибудь выступает.  
  
Тем временем Снейп оседлал один из мотоциклов. Он сделал это так изящно и просто, словно был рожден для чего-то подобного. С метлой Снейп подобной грации не проявлял.  
  
Взревели двигатели, один за другим. Скоро крохотный дворик наполнился таким невообразимым рокотом, что пришлось заткнуть уши. Мотоциклы кружили по двору и скрывались в неприметной арке, пока двор не опустел. Но рокот еще звучал некоторое время, подхваченный эхом.  
  
Гарри медленно отвел ладони от ушей.  
  
Он долго смотрел в арку, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
  
  
***  
  
  
В следующий раз он пришел раньше Снейпа. Чтобы найти нужный тупик, пришлось поблуждать, а потом еще Гарри не хотели запускать внутрь – но он заявил, что его пригласил Северус. Это было не совсем враньем, хотя и совсем не правдой.  
  
Гарри занял прежнее место в темном углу и принялся ждать. Скоро появился Снейп. На этот раз он был одет в куртку, кажется, размера на два больше нужного. Его плечи казались необъятными, а тощая шея смешно торчала из ворота. На ногах были все те же возмутительные штаны. Задница Снейпа торчала ну просто вызывающе.  
  
Снейп сел на табурет и кивнул бармену, тут же получив свою кружку пива. Потом он лениво обвел взглядом зал. Если Гарри надеялся, что его заметят не сразу, то зря он это делал. Глаза Снейпа медленно расширялись, пока не стали огромными. Два огромных черных глаза. Снейп скривился, отпихнул от себя кружку, словно компромат, а потом решительно пересек зал.  
  
– Какого черта? – прошипел он, нависнув над Гарри. – Выметайся.  
  
– С чего это? – возразил Гарри, закинув ногу на ногу. Больно стукнулся о ножку стола, но это уже детали.  
  
– Это мое место, Поттер, – Снейп почти не говорил, он словно выдыхал слова, его лицо исказилось от ярости. – Не смей… не отбирай у меня это.  
  
От такого напора Гарри даже растерялся.  
  
– Я и не думал. Просто хотел узнать, что ты забыл в маггловском Лондоне. Это моя работа.  
  
Как он и надеялся, фраза про работу подействовала. Из Снейпа будто выпустили весь воздух. Он стал обманчиво-спокойным, почти безразличным.  
  
– Узнал?  
  
– Да. Ты байкер. С ума сойти.  
  
Снейп закатил глаза.  
  
– Я просто управляю мотоциклом. Это не делает меня байкером.  
  
– На тебе кожаные штаны.  
  
– Потрясающее наблюдение.  
  
– Очень облегающие.  
  
– Это тебя не касается.  
  
– Я вижу твой член.  
  
Снейп помолчал. Потом усмехнулся.  
  
– И это тоже тебя не касается.  
  
– А жаль, – внезапно признался Гарри, и Снейп нахмурился.  
  
– Поттер. Лучше уходи. Здесь тебе делать нечего, это закрытый клуб.  
  
– Для грубых и волосатых?  
  
– Для геев-байкеров.  
  
– О, – сказал Гарри. Снейп отвернулся. Потом стрельнул глазами.  
  
– Я не желаю это обсуждать.  
  
– Я мог бы вступить в этот клуб.  
  
– У тебя нет мотоцикла, Поттер.  
  
– Могу кататься на твоем.  
  
– И ты определенно не гей.  
  
– Вот как?  
  
– Да.  
  
– А, ну раз ты так считаешь, то конечно, – Гарри рассмеялся. – Тебе видней. Я-то, понятно, ни за что не разберусь, что там у меня за ориентация.  
  
– Подростковые эксперименты не считаются, – презрительно фыркнул Снейп. – То, что случилось на ужине…  
  
– Я знаю, я был не на высоте.  
  
– Да.  
  
– Но я могу научиться.  
  
– Нет.  
  
– Ты ведь сам меня первый поцеловал, помнишь? А потом вдруг – будто мы снова враги.  
  
– Я просто не заинтересован в твоем обществе, Поттер.  
  
– Тебе больше нравятся блондины?  
  
Снейп закатил глаза.  
  
– Тебя смущает разница в возрасте?  
  
Снейп обиженно поджал губы.  
  
– Тебя не возбуждают коротышки?  
  
– Меня не возбуждают идиоты.  
  
С этими словами Снейп удалился. Гарри снова имел удовольствие наблюдать, как Снейп прижимается к своему верному мотоциклу, уносясь прочь.  
  
  
***  
  
  
В третий раз Гарри пришел, потому что никогда не сдавался на втором. Он, похоже, выбрал удачный день – музыка гремела громче обычного, несколько высоких мужчин топтались у музыкального автомата. Сначала Гарри решил, что они готовятся к драке, и только потом сообразил, что они танцуют. Громыхая ботинками, покачиваясь не в такт, мимолетно касаясь друг друга, сближаясь вплотную на короткое мгновение… это действо было наполнено странным эротизмом. Суровая байкерская любовь.  
  
Снейп не танцевал. Он мрачно цедил свое пиво, не сводя глаз с Гарри. Его лицо занавешивали волосы, а иногда и дымное облако.  
  
 _«I wanna fuck you like an animal»_ , – гремело под потолком.  
  
Снейп дернул головой, откинув волосы. Его злое лицо исказилось улыбкой, которая казалась почти дерзкой.  
  
От дыма щипало в глазах. От музыки вибрировало в груди.  
  
 _«I wanna feel you from the inside»_  
  
Гарри сглотнул. Расстояние, разделяющее их, казалось непреодолимым. Казалось, зал магическим образом растягивался. Существовал только Снейп, его острый взгляд, его тихое дыхание. Гарри слышал его даже сквозь грохот музыки.  
  
Каждый выдох Снейпа говорил: «Гарри. Гарри. Гарри».  
  
 _«I wanna fuck you like an animal»_  
  
Ну, или не говорил.  
  
Гарри медленно двинулся к Снейпу, обходя танцующих. По мере его приближения Снейп все сильнее напрягался, его плечи расправлялись, а колени сходились. Высокий барный табурет казался очередной насмешкой – вечно Снейп умудряется смотреть сверху вниз. Настороженный, он следил за приближением Гарри, а когда тот подошел вплотную, что-то сказал.  
  
За музыкой было не разобрать.  
  
Гарри положил руки на колени Снейпа и раздвинул их одним резким движением. Встал у него между ног, скользнув ладонями к бедрам по гладкой холодной коже. Снейп облизнул губы, прикрыл глаза. А потом положил руку на затылок Гарри, пропуская пальцы между прядей. В какой-то момент Снейп сжал руку в кулак, больно оттягивая волосы, и резко притянул Гарри к себе.  
  
Теперь его тихий голос звучал прямо над ухом:  
  
– У нас ничего не получится.  
  
Соскользнув с табурета, Снейп ушел вглубь зала. Гарри обессилено упал на табурет – точнее, вскарабкался, но кому нужны детали. Он сжал зубы. Музыка пульсировала в ушах.  
  
 _«My whole existence is flawed»_  
  
Когда музыка стихла, мужчины по одному или парами начали выходить в заднюю дверь. Снейп, отвернувшись от Гарри, обратился к одному – молодому парню с массивной серьгой в ухе и нашивкой «13» на всю спину:  
  
– Стивен, тебя подвезти?  
  
– Да, было бы здорово. Я только отолью.  
  
– Не забудь шлем. Я буду ждать на улице, – коротко сказал Снейп и вышел, даже не кивнув Гарри.  
  
И нет, Гарри совсем не стыдно за то, что он сделал после. Раздев Стивена и прислонив его к стойке, Гарри спрятал волшебную палочку. Куртка жала в плечах, а в шлеме голова казалась свинцовой и огромной. Знакомое ощущение; раньше Гарри казалось, что его лоб размером с квиддичное поле – люди даже с другого конца улицы умудрялись заметить шрам.  
  
Задний дворик уже опустел, только Снейп нетерпеливо сжимал руль. Гарри плохо видел в шлеме – пришлось снять очки – но надеялся, что это все-таки Снейп черной тенью притаился у арки.  
  
Забраться на мотоцикл оказалось проще, чем поначалу казалось. Гарри старался вести себя не слишком подозрительно. Он подумал: «Я Стивен. Думаю, как Стивен, выгляжу, как Стивен, веду себя, как Стивен». Но на всякий случай принялся насвистывать гимн Канады.  
  
Мотоцикл дернулся и рванул с места. Быстро, еще быстрее, невероятно быстро! Снейп мчался по улицам стрелой, молнией. Поворачивая, он накренялся всем телом, и Гарри двигался точно так же, повторяя каждый его вдох. Это сильно отличалось от полетов на метле – разве что ощущение клокочущего восторга было тем же. Гарри зажмурился. Ветер разбивался об опущенное стекло шлема. Ликующий клич был надежно заперт за стиснутыми зубами. Снейп еще прибавил скорости.  
  
Кажется, мир слился в пеструю ленту.  
  
Прижавшись к Снейпу, Гарри закрыл глаза.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Они остановились неподалеку от моста. Снейп стянул шлем и глубоко вдохнул прохладный вечерний воздух. Его волосы разметались на ветру.  
  
– Ну? – сказал он хрипло.  
  
Гарри кивнул, не в силах произнести ни слова.  
  
– Снимай шлем. Я знаю, что это ты.  
  
Гарри с трудом освободился от шлема. Его волосы, и без того непослушные, встали торчком. Снейп снова смотрел странно, и его взгляд не поддавался толкованию.  
  
– Я отвезу тебя домой.  
  
– Пожалуйста, – выдохнул Гарри, и Снейп закатил глаза.  
  
– Только не думай, что это… Послушай, Поттер, я слишком часто прежде…  
  
– Я никогда раньше…  
  
– Я не собирался… не собираюсь… человеку вроде меня сложно…  
  
– А я как раз такой человек, что…  
  
– О, заткнись.  
  
– Сам заткнись.  
  
Они уставились друг на друга. Постепенно на их лицах появились улыбки.  
  
– Надевай свой шлем, я не хочу расколоть твою драгоценную голову на горе всему магическому миру.  
  
– Мне нравятся твои штаны.  
  
– Заткнись и надевай шлем.  
  
– Да, – Гарри поднял шлем над головой, а Снейп вдруг взял его за запястье.  
  
– Погоди, – шепнул он, наклоняясь и прижимаясь губами к его губам.  
  
Всю дорогу они ехали молча. Но Гарри прижимался к спине Северуса так плотно, что чувствовал каждый его вдох и выдох.


End file.
